Mate
by accidentalsmilez
Summary: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires.  Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires.  He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him.  Until...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE RAN OUT OF ROOM I'M SRY
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! Hope ya'll like it, and I own nothing all rights belong to any original owners! Now oooooonnnnn with the show! Oh by the way this is in Edward's point of view, with occasional Bella's, but Edward's might be more fun. So yeah. Have fun reading! OH and in this story Bella smells good to Edward but he doesn't want to eat her. The end of this chapter may be a little graphic because Renee isn't the caring mother she is in the books, and I have to write this to make it easier on me. Okay have fun reading!_

_ So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

_ Chapter One-Mate_

I walked down the gloomy street of Forks Washington. It was a small town. An inconsequential town in the grand scheme of things, just a place to reside for a few years. I only chose to live here for a few years because my advisor, Alice, had suggested moving the small coven I've resided with for the last oh…200 years or so, to a more remote location.

I've lived with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, because they are the only ones, besides the Volturi 'leaders', who know I'm the creator of the vampire race. I created the Volturi because after a time it got tedious, monotone, boring, to punish those who let humans find out about us. I've let my race think that Aro, Caius, and Marcus rule because it's easier. Sure they've made a few additional rules, all that I can live by, but my rule stands above all the ones they made and that's all there is to it.  
Even though the Volturi, technically rule, I still get the respect I deserve, because vampires are afraid of me; it's in their instinct to be afraid of me. I'm much more powerful them then, physically and mentally, because I have every power that any vampire has, or has had in the past. The vampire's I meet just think I'm abnormal, creepy even; they usually make excuses to leave right away. I don't mind, as long as they are polite about it, because I know they fear me. Fear means respect, and a lot of vampires fear me. However, the Cullen Coven accept me more than any other vampire I've ever met, they also seem more comfortable around me. That's when I chose to tell them that I was the vampire race's creator. They reacted well, better even then I expected, and that's when I chose to live with them.

Living with all mated vampires, when I myself am not mated, gets quite depressing sometimes. Especially since I have the power to read minds luckily though I've learned to block out their thoughts-tune them out if you will. It's easier then I thought it would be living with them. Their diet of animals was easy to adjust too, and hunting was more fun since instead of enthralling, like I had to do with a human, I got to play around with animals. Sure I missed the thrill of hunting humans occasionally, but then I would hunt an animal, and I would be fine again.

I was interrupted by my musings by a small red ball hitting me in the shoulder. I turned abruptly around and glared at where the ball came from. Where I was glaring, there was a small brunette, a human child, staring up at me. I walked closer; I couldn't see her eyes from where I was standing, which meant she couldn't see mine. I didn't like the fact that she couldn't see how angry I was. How rude it was to hit people, granted I wasn't exactly a person, in the shoulder with a ball. I walked closer and looked into her eyes, I froze. My anger melting away, with one look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I…I'm sorry mister," I gave a little smile at her.

"It's all right. Would you like your ball back?" I made my voice as gently as I could. The red ball, I held in my hands, the same one that before I saw her eyes, I had every intention of popping in front of her. Now I couldn't imagine doing that to her.

"Yes, please," she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Here you go. Just be careful where you throw it," I cautioned. As I handed her the ball, my hand brushed hers and a thrill went through me. I felt as if I was flying, and she was the only thing holding me down on this Earth. She was the only thing on this planet that mattered.

I gave a gentle smiled, but for the first time managed to notice how bad the shape of her house was. Where the other houses were clean and neat, and in order, hers was falling apart, there were overgrown patches of grass growing in uneven spurts all over the place. There were a few beer bottles lying on the porch, scattered haphazardly all over the place. Just as I was examining the state of my little angel's house, a woman with fuzzy brown hair, wrinkled skin, and yellowing teeth flew out of the house.

"_Isabella!_ What do you think you are doing? How many times have I told you not to talk to stranger? Oh my lord!" The woman was clearly her mother. She didn't look like a well fit mother, I took a good look at my angel Isabella, for the first time. Not just her eyes. She was small. Maybe four feet tall. She was skinny, scarily skinny, like she hadn't eaten in a long while. Her hair was in tangled knots around her head, and she had a gaunt look around her face.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Isabella sounded sad, and I didn't like that.

"Well you should be!" her mother scolded. I tuned into her mind to figure out what she was thinking. _God forbid child! What if you had told somebody! I don't need to go to jail. And neither does my wonderful husband Phil. He may not love you, but that's okay, he doesn't need to love you. You're unlovable. However this fine peace, of man meat seems like a good choice for a partner…Phil won't mind._ I tuned out of her thoughts. The woman disgusted me. Here was her daughter, her own flesh and blood, and all she cares about is this Phil, and she doesn't even really care about him. I let out a little growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my daughter can be such a…ah troublesome. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. My name is Renee," the woman grabbed a hold of one of Isabella's shoulders, and squeezed. Isabella winced, and I let out another little growl. I decided it was time to take Isabella away from this woman. I came up with a brilliant plan.

"No, she didn't. My name is…Anthony Mason. I'm from the department of human services. A social worker, I'm supposed to look into whether or not Isabella's been taken care of. Miss Renee," she visibly paled at my words.

She began to talk, "I know I'm not the best mother in the world, but who is? However, since you're here, I would like it if you put Isabella in a good foster home. I'm not fit, to be a mother," Alright so maybe I cheated a little, just a little mind control, and she was saying what I wanted her to say. It didn't really matter, because I knew she never wanted a child anyway. She would be happy without Isabella. I would be happy with Isabella, and that's why I was taking her, and the fact that Isabella would be happy with me.

Renee continued to talk, "Her full name is Isabella Marie Higgonbottom, but you can change her last name. It's her first to that I would like for you to keep. Her birthday is…well sometime in April I think. I don't know who her father is so I think that about covers it," what she meant was she didn't remember who the father was. I decided to over look that, since she was giving me Isabella.

"Yes. That does. Isabella would you like to come with me," she looked up, and suddenly I was staring into the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes on the planet.

"Can I take Scruffy?" she whispered.

"Whose Scruffy?" I asked confused.

"He's my stuffed bear," she whispered. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, you can take Scruffy. Miss Renee, she won't be needing her stuff. The new parents will take care of getting everything for her. I have a feeling she'll be taken fast."

"Yes, yes. I'll go get Fluffy," Renee mumbled and headed towards the door. She was back a few minutes later carrying a small teddy bear in her hands.

"Here you go sweetie, you'll have fun with Mr. Mason, now won't you? And you'll be good?" Renee handed Isabella the ratty bear, and leant down and gave her an awkward hug.

"Yes, mommy. By mommy," Isabella said quietly. She looked up at me and said, "Can I take your hand mister?" I smiled and handed her my hand. I smiled at her, and walked with her, hand in hand off the Higgonbottom property.


	2. Coming Home

_Hey everyone! Ya'll had such a wonderful response, I just had to get writing on the second chapter. As always I own nothing, and all rights belong to any original owners! Now oooooonnnnn with the show! Okay have fun reading!_

_ So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

_ Chapter Two: Coming Home_

Walking with Isabella was nothing short of pure bliss. She held my hand in her tiny, and exceptionally frail one, and her stuffed bear in the other hand. Every so often she would glance up and catch my eyes, and she would give me a small, shy smile.

I decided to speak, "Isabella would you like to come home with me?" Not that she had a choice really. She murmured a small, soft yes. So soft that if I wasn't who I was, vampire, I wouldn't have heard it.

"My name is Edward. You can call me that. What's your name?" I asked her.

She glanced up, "My name is Isabella, but I like Bella more."

"Then Bella you shall be. How old are you, Bella?"

"I'm six years old. Seven in September."

"Your mother said you were born in April."

"Mommy got it wrong," she offered no other information, aside from that.

Bella was still to young to be my mate, in the true sense of the word anyway. I would have to wait ten years, at least. However I would always be there for here, and become everything she needed me to be-when she needed me to be it. Now I would be her best friend, and play mate. As she got older I will become her confidant, and advisor. Eventually I would become her mate, in the true sense of the word, but not for a while.

As we passed a white house with a picket fence and a small boy playing out outside, I felt Bella tense. I glanced at her questionably. She pulled on my hand and whispered, "Hurry." She wouldn't have been able to pull me had I not let her.

I was about to ask why when the boy called out, "Hey Bella! When are you going to admit that your mother doesn't want you? That nobody wants you," I saw Bella flinch, and I saw red. Nobody, I mean, nobody talked to my mate like that.

I was in front of him in a flash. I wouldn't hurt him physically, as much as I wanted to pummel him, crush him for making my angel hurt. I bared my teeth in a sort of smile that terrified him. I spoke letting ice drip into my voice, but the words themselves were pleasant enough. "It's rude to make fun of people, little boy." The boy visibly paled at my words. Just then his father ran out of the house.

"What is going on here? Who are you?" the father demanded. I felt my fingers twitch, wanting to smack him. The father was ruder than the boy was. I do suppose the boy had to learn from someone though.

I pulled myself together, "I was just telling this boy he shouldn't pick on people."

"Who are you to tell my son what to do?"

"Who is he to laugh at the expense of others?" I asked him a question in turn. The father glared at my words. I rolled my eyes at him this was getting boring.

I stared into the father's eyes, "Your son is a rude boy. You will teach him manners. Before Isabella and I leave, you will make your son apologize to her. Understood?"

"Yes," the father was completely under my command. I broke the connection.

"Tyler, tell Isabella here that you are sorry," the father said while blinking rapidly.

"What? But…but…"

"No buts Tyler. Do it now."

"Fine," stupid petulant child, "I'm sorry _Isabella._" I wanted to smack the sarcasm right out of the kid. However there was an apology. However much that meant.

Bella looked at her feet, "It's fine, Tyler."

"Good evening," I nodded at Tyler and his father, took Bella's hand and began to walk away.

By the time we had reached Cullen Manor I learned quite a few things about Bella. Her favorite color was red, favorite food was Ravioli, she liked classical music, she hated the rain, and disliked the color yellow. She was allergic to raspberries, and she smelled like freesia, a most wonderful scent. I was happy that it didn't make me hunger for her blood. She's never met her father, and she was happy that I was taking her away from her mommy. I was happy too.

Before we could reach the door, it flew open and there stood Alice in the doorway. She gave me a knowing look, "Why hello there. My name is Alice, and I can tell we're going to be the best of friends."

I could tell Bella was stunned by Alice's behavior. I felt a little bad that I hadn't prepared Bella at all. I didn't feel bad that I didn't prepare the Cullen Coven. They had Alice, and I knew she had a vision of Bella, and warned them. We walked inside with Alice trailing behind us.

Alice hissed, "Rosalie is excited, a little angry, but excited. Emmet is well, he's Emmet. Esme is thrilled that you found your mate, a little worried about one so young. Carlisle is thrilled also, and a little worried."

I noticed she left one important vampire out, "And Jasper?" I hissed.

"Jasper is worried that he won't be able to control himself, when he smells her. She does smell delicious," at my snarl she hurried on, "but not in the I want to suck your blood way." I nodded satisfied. All of this conversation Bella didn't hear.

We got to the family room, Rosalie was the first to great Bella. I was surprised when Rosalie bent down and scooped Bella up into a hug. I was tense until I heard her thoughts. _I can't believe there's going to be a human child here. As angry as I am at you Edward, _she shot the words at me, I gave a little snarl at her and she backed down, _I'm really rather thrilled that I can take care of her._

I snarled at this, nobody would be taking care of Bella but me. I would need people to watch her when I couldn't, then they could take care of her. But her primary caregiver, would be me. Rosalie quickly put her down, and went and sat next to Emmet.

Esme was next. She darted over and sat in front of Bella, "Hello, Bella, dear. My name is Esme. I'm so glad you're here." Esme's thoughts echoed her words. I was happy that Esme wasn't lying.

Carlisle went after Esme, "We're so glad that you're here Bella. We hope you have a wonderful time." His thoughts also echoed Esme's, but he didn't come as close as Esme did. That was good, because he knew how possessive I was. I would hate to have to hurt him, because he got to close to Bella.

Emmett, went after Carlisle. He wasn't as smart as Carlisle, apparently. He ran right up to Bella, and started swinging her around. I snarled viciously at him. He quickly put Bella down, said a quick hello and welcome to the family, and ran back to where Rosalie was.

Jasper was whom I was worried about. I didn't have to though. He wasn't even in the same room. Alice spoke for him, "Bella, there is another family member, who couldn't be here right now. His name is Jasper. Would you like to see your new room?"

"I have a room? I can sleep on the couch," Bella murmured. So polite, my angel was. I darted to her side, and asked if I could pick her up. She nodded, I picked her up, but she felt so lightweight. I would have to get more food in her tummy.

I spoke, "Nonsense Bella. You'll have a room." I darted upstairs into the room that Esme and Alice had decorated as Bella's. It was every girls dream.

The walls were a clean white, and the carpet was a faded pink color. The bed and play area is what amazed my Bella the most. I recognized the brand as Sweet Dream Bed. The bed resembles a princess castle. The castle is a fine piece of furniture, with storage shelves and drawers built in. It was painted with stonework, climbing vines and flowers, and more realistic detail. There were three shelves on both sides leading up to the tower. It was filled with little toys; stuffed animals, a couple baskets on the bottom shelf filled with toys. In one of the windows on the bottom part of it there was a television where Bella could sit on the floor and watch TV. She could climb the stairs on the one side of the castle to get to bed, and when she woke up in the morning she could slide down the slide. On the opposite side in a creamy white color were a small dresser, and a toy vanity. I smiled.

Bella giggled, "This is for _me_?"

I bent down to her level, "All for you. Nobody here is small enough to play with this stuff. It's all yours." Bella giggled again, and tossed her arms around my shoulders giving me a big hug.

"Thank you everybody," Bella said after she released me. I wanted to pick her back up and hug her again, but knew Bella was a polite girl and would want to thank people.

Esme smiled at her, "Oh it was our pleasure, darling."

Bella grinned, and looked at everyone, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

_Authors Note: A picture of the bedroom if anybody is interested, just PM me, or leave a review, and I'll get you the link. Thanks for reading!_


	3. A Family Affair

_Hey everyone! Ya'll had such a wonderful response to the last chapter, I just had to get writing on the third chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love the support! And I have to say thanks to everyone who favorited my story! Ya'll are awesome! And thanks to those who favorited me as an author. Sorry this chapter is shorter, I don't have much time to write today and I wanted to post something. As always I own nothing, and all rights belong to any original owners! Now oooooonnnnn with the show! Okay have fun reading!_

_ So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

_ Chapter Three: A Family Affair_

After showing Bella her room, we showed her the rest of the house. I was thankful that Alice had the foresight to place Bella's room right next to mine, with a door connecting the two rooms. As we showed Bella the house, my hand was permanently attached to hers, and I refused to leave her side. Even after Jasper called my name from three floors above us, asking to talk. Though I knew I needed to warn him, threaten him if it came to it; I didn't want to leave Bella. I would talk to him tonight.

Though that thought nearly brought me to my knees. How could I leave her on her first night here? What if something happened to her? After all she was defenseless in her sleep. After that thought, my insides turned to ice, it was an unfamiliar feeling; a feeling that I didn't like. I made a split second decision that I wouldn't leave her. Not tonight, not ever. If Jasper wanted to talk I would talk into his mind.

Esme walked up to me while Bella was engrossed in Emmett's picture books that he had lying around the house, for fun he claims. "Edward, what are we going to do about her schooling? She needs to learn."

I agreed with her, however the thought of her being in a school building away from me left me feeling empty. Plus, didn't Esme realize how dangerous schools could be? It seems like ever night, on the news there was something about a school shoot out, or a kid being bullied, or even a kid getting beat up. That was not going to happen to my Bella. Then I thought of a brilliant plan, "Home schooling. Esme you can teach her about the home, family, and manners. Carlisle can teach her math and science. Jasper can tell me history, and I'll teach it to Bella, at least the civil war part he can teach me. Rosalie can teach my Bella, English. Alice can teach her Italian and Spanish. It's never too early to start, and later, when she's older, we'll add German to the list. Emmett can teach her…physical education." I didn't add that I would be by her side through all of this. It was a given.

Esme smiled, "It will become a family affair."

"Everyone will become involved. That way it'll give my Bella, a somewhat normal education, with everyone teaching her. Esme do you mind running to the grocery store to pick up some _healthy_ food. No raspberries, because Bella's allergic, and no sweets, no chocolate, and no gum."

Esme looked surprised, "Yes, Edward, I can do that. Oh! I can finally put all my cooking courses, and recipe books to use!" Esme fled the room with a quick goodbye tossed in my direction.

"Edward, what's this?" my Bella asked, coming towards me holding a…a _Playboy Magazine_! Who? _Emmett!_ I snatched it out of her hands, quickly. Hopefully she hadn't taken a look inside.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded.

"It was in the book," she pointed to a new picture book she had grabbed while I was distracted, talking to Esme. I would have to pay more attention; I don't want her little innocent mind to see this. I would have to have a good long _talk_ with Emmett later.

"This is a magazine for big people only," I said. To low for my angel to hear I hissed, "_Emmett!"_

Emmett appeared in the doorway, "You rang?" He jokes. I'm furious with him, and he jokes.

I was in no mood for games, "What is _this_?" I thrust the magazine at him.

"Emmett paled, well paler than usual, "…Where did you get that?"

I grabbed him by the throat, and hoisted him against the wall. Though Emmett was bigger than I was, I was older, wiser, and a I was the creator of the Vampire Race. I was angry, "Don't question me Emmett McCarty. I found this foul magazine in the hands of my precious little angel. Do you know, how horrifying this could be for her?" Suddenly I felt two small arms wrap them around my legs. Since my first instinct wasn't to shake her off, I knew it had to be my Bella. I glanced down, and sure enough there she was with tears running down her face. Horrified I let go of Emmett, and dropped to my knees.

"What's wrong my Bella?" I cooed, pulling her into a hug.

Between sobbing breaths, she said, "I…am…sorry! I didn't…want…to…get…Emmett…into…trouble!" My heart broke for my little angel. So selfless, not caring whether she would get into trouble.

"Oh, my Bella, I wasn't angry at Emmett. I was showing him brotherly love," the words nearly killed me, because I wanted to tear apart him.

"P-p-promise?" she stuttered.

"I promise, now come on I think Esme has your lunch downstairs. Are you hungry?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. I just heard Esme get back, she was calling my name, and saying that she went out to subway and got food for Bella. Subway was good, because Esme knew just what to put on the sandwich to make it healthy. I could also smell baked chips, which are healthier than the regular kind.

"Let's go eat my angel," I picked her up and with one final glare in Emmett's direction we walked out to the kitchen.


	4. Uh Oh

_Hey everyone! Ya'll had such a wonderful response to the last chapter, I just had to get writing on the fourth chapter. This chapter is going to be longer, because I feel bad for giving ya'll such a short chapter yesterday. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love the support! And I have to say thanks again to everyone who favorited my story! Ya'll are awesome! And thanks again to those who favorited me as an author. As always I own nothing, and all rights belong to any original owners! Now oooooonnnnn with the show! Okay have fun reading!_

_ So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

_ Chapter Four: Uh Oh_

I carried Bella down the stairs, her arms locked around my neck. She was swiveling her head round, looking at everything. I smiled at her antics. She was just too cute.

Esme was setting up Bella's lunch on the dining table, that we never use. Bella began to squirm in my hold when she smelled food, and her stomach began to growl. I set her down and she ran up to Esme, "Is that mine?" She asked, amazed.

Esme smiled gently, "It sure is. Edward I think she needs her hands washed, before she eats."

I nodded, picked up Bella with one arm, walked over to the sink, and turned the water on with the other hand. While I held my Bella she leaned over the sink and washed her hands. She was a little hesitant at first, but then she got the hang of it. I laughed out loud, and Esme gave me a surprised look. I wasn't surprised, I didn't show emotion, ever. Laughing was our of the question, until Bella came into my existence. I would work on not showing emotion around others-just my Bella.

I carried Bella over to the chair, and set her on it. Esme nodded over to the window, indicating that she wanted to talk. I made sure my Bella began to eat before I nodded back. I walked over to the window, and Esme began.

"Edward, Bella needs a long bath, and a good hair brushing. If you would allow me, I would be honored to do it while you talk with Jasper."

I was surprised, but I kept the surprise hidden. However, I let the suspicion I felt show through. It was instinct not to let anyone near my mate, without me. Esme knew this. She also knew that as the creator of vampires my instinct was stronger than the average vampire. A compulsion I couldn't control. Esme was either brave or stupid. Except I knew Esme wasn't stupid.

"Now Esme why would you want that?" I glanced into her mind, while she talked.

_The poor girl really looks dirty, cute but so very dirty_, "Edward she needs a good, and proper bath."

I was glad she was honest. Just this once I would let Esme bathe her, I nodded. I did have to talk with Jasper. _And Emmett_. I added. Out of the Cullen coven, Esme was the trust worthiest because of her motherly instinct to everyone.

She smiled, "Thank you Edward."

"I'm finished. It was very good, thank you Esme. Can I get up now?"

I turned to Bella, "May I be excused. Yes, you may be excused." I admonished. She had eaten all of her lunch.  
"Darling would you like a bath? With bubbles?" Esme knelt down at eye level with her.

My Bella became wary, "No, thank you."

I was surprised, "Bella, a bath would do you well. Come now, let Esme run your bath water."

Bella grimaced at my words, and looked reluctant. She did, however, take Esme's hand. I was amused, not angry, when Bella shot a glare towards me.

After they had rounded the corner to the bathroom, I darted up the four floors towards Jasper. Flying by Bella and Esme who had just gotten to the bathroom. They didn't notice me. Jasper was in Alice's and his room. "Can I help you, Edward?" Jasper asked, politely.

"We will talk now. While Bella is in…" I was cut off when a sharp _human_ scream echoed through the house. Terror filled me, as I flew down the stairs, faster than when I was going up. Esme was already in the bathroom, looking around wildly.

Bella was standing next to the bathtub, and her entire frame was shaking. I pushed Esme out of the way, and scooped Bella up in my arms.

"What's wrong? What hurts? It's alright I'm here now." I murmured, rocking her. I pulled back just a little to look her over. She didn't seem to be hurt.

"Edward! I don't know what happened! I ran the water, took her hand, and was going to have her test the water. As soon as she got close to the water, she screamed! She didn't even touch the water!" Esme rushed to explain.

I ignored her, "Bella, angel, what's wrong?"

Bella shakily pointed to the tub where the water was still running, and croaked, "Water."

I was confused, "What about the water, little angel?" I rocked her some more.

She couldn't get a full sentence out, "No like."

"You don't like water?" I asked her.

She shook her head; no she did not like water, "Scary."

Oh. That much water, coming out that fast, scares her. I glared at the water. I'm not proud to say it, but I, the strongest vampire on the planet, glared at the offending _water_. I was ashamed to call myself vampire. In my defense, it was scaring my mate.

"It's alright. The water won't hurt you. Look," I put my hand under the running water, to show her that it wouldn't hurt her.

"P…p…promise?" she stuttered out, looking out me with those big pools, of chocolate eyes. I felt my heart melt.

"Yes, I promise. And Esme will be right here, so if you need her, she'll be here." I reassured her. My angel let out a meek, okay, before hugging me. I hugged her back, and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Jasper. Bella, I'll be in the living room when you're done." I told Bella. My angel nodded, stood up, and looked at the bath water running like it was something bad. I gave Esme a look, that told her all she needed to know. She better protect my mate.

I darted back up the stair to where I left Jasper, only moments before. He was still sitting there, in the exact same position. Not unheard, vampires were like marble we were comfortable any where. "My apologies for that. Bella needed me. Now let's _talk_."

Jasper shifted at my words, "I don't know how well my control is."

Yes I knew that. Jasper was the newest to this way of life. "You _will _control yourself. You remember the law, and I wouldn't want to hurt Alice." I was referring to the a mate for a mate law, that I had the Volturi place, when I saw how many mated vampires there were. It left little bloodshed, because nobody wanted to lose a mate. I didn't mind the bloodshed, but I didn't want all my children to die because of it.

Jasper grew fierce, "You will _not_ hurt Alice."

I didn't let my anger show, I pleasantly said, "Than you will not hurt Bella. Keep Alice in mind while you're near Bella."

I didn't say anymore after that. The horrified look on Jasper's face was enough for me to know that he wouldn't hurt Bella. In that instant I was pleased that I had the foresight to set the rule in motion. I wasn't lying when I said I would hurt Alice. Though she was by far my favorite Cullen, Bella was my angel, and I would destroy anyone who hurt her. Jasper's weak link was Alice. As long as he had Alice he could survive. I wouldn't want him to survive if he hurt my Bella, so I'll take Alice away from him.

While Bella was still in the bath, I decided I would talk to Emmett. I was still furious with him. How could he leave that vulgar magazine lying around for just any body to pick up? Under the bed is one thing, I still don't understand that, but at least it's where no one should want to look. In a picture book that he let a _six-year old _read, is quite another. I don't even understand how Rosalie would put up with her mate looking at other girls. I doubt she even knew.

I knew Emmett was hiding in the garage behind Rosalie, under the pretense of wanting to spend time with her. He knew once I started attacking him that Rosalie would protect him, the big coward that he is. However I knew that if I didn't attack Emmett, I wouldn't have to attack Rosalie. I would just play my cards right and let him admit to having playboy magazines; Rosalie would do all my dirty work. I walked to the garage.

As I predicted Emmett was sitting in a chair in the corner, while Rosalie worked on one of her many vehicles. Once Emmett saw me, he got a horrified look on his face. That Rosalie didn't see because she had her head stuck under a car.

"Hello, Emmett. Have you _read_ anything interesting lately? How about _seen _anything interesting?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing." Emmett said quickly.

"Well I find it…funny that Bella didn't either, when she got a hold of one of your picture books." Just as I expected, at the sound of Bella's name, Rosalie's head popped right up and looked at Emmett.

"What is he talking about Emmett?" Rosalie's head whipped back and forth from between Emmett's and mine heads.

"Nothing, Rosie, baby. Nothing at all." Emmett tried to soothe her. This just proved to piss Rosalie off. She fixed him with one of her looks. An icy, blue gaze that would make a full-grown giant vampire, like Emmett squirm. And squirm he did.

He gave up the look of innocence fast, "Okay! So I might have stashed a magazine in my picture book."

Rosalie arched an eyebrow, "What kind of magazine, Emmett?"

"Well…itwasaplayboymagazine." Emmett said it really fast, trying to confuse her. It didn't work well…at all. I smirked as Rosalie rounded on Emmett with a force of a hurricane.

"YOU STASHED A PLAYBOY MAGAZINE IN A BOOK!" She shouted. And promptly began to smack him.

"Oh, that's not even the best part Rosalie, tell her what the best part was Emmett."

"You mean it wasn't the fact that you were looking at other women Emmett?" Rosalie hissed. Emmett had the good grace to look ashamed.

"No…Bella may…or may not have found it," I swear I thought I saw steam come out Rosalie's ears as she heard Emmett's words.

"No more for you. You are officially Rosalie free for eight months." Rosalie said calmly.

"EIGHT MONTHS!" Emmett roared. Yes, that will teach him to mess with Bella. Granted he didn't actually, purposely mess with Bella, but he should have remembered where he keeps his magazines. He already knows of my intense dislike for those vulgar magazines.

I turned to go when Rosalie's voice stopped me, "Thank you, Edward. Even if you did force Emmett into telling me."

I nodded at her and went back into the house to see if my angel was done with her bath.


	5. A Talk

_Hey everyone! Ya'll had such a wonderful response to the last chapter, I just had to get writing on the fifth chapter. This chapter is going to be longer, because I feel that there is going to be a lot of information in this chapter. Also there is a bit of a surprise in this chapter, that I hope you like. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love the support! And I have to say thanks again to everyone who favorited my story! Ya'll are awesome! And thanks again to those who favorited me as an author. As always I own nothing, and all rights belong to any original owners! Now oooooonnnnn with the show! Okay have fun reading!_

_ So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

_Chapter Five: A Talk_

Bella was out of the bathroom when I got done talking to Jasper, and Emmett. Her hair was dry too, thanks to the great hair-dryer that Alice bought a little while ago. Esme had tamed the wildness that was Bella's hair. Her hair was no longer fuzzy, and tangled. It was longer, smoother, shinier, and thicker. Her hair hung to the middle of her back in loose, shiny curls, that I was pretty sure were natural. The dirt, and grime that was on her face before was removed, leaving a little girl with a pale skin color. Alice had apparently gone and bought a few clothes for Bella, too.

Bella now wore a bright, baby blue t-shirt, with a brown teddy bear on it, and a light black jacket to keep her warm. She also wore a good pair of dark denim jeans. Though my angel was cute, and pretty before, she now looked beautiful. Truly, like a little angel. I smiled at her, and she grinned back at me, and latched onto my legs.

"Why hello there little angel. Miss me?" I teased.

Bella nodded, and stretched her arms up, "Up," she asked.

I nodded and picked her up, "Yes up. We're going to talk. Alright?" It was a rhetorical question but Bella nodded anyway. I would have to teach her about rhetorical questions, too.  
Bella placed her head in the crook of my neck; while she was resting I looked at Esme, "Thank you." I whispered so low that Bella wouldn't hear, only Esme.

I carried Bella to the living room, it was empty, "Bella, why are you so…scared of water?"

_**BELLA POINT OF VIEW **__(SURPRISE!) _I apologize ahead of time if it's too grown up for six year old. It's hard to write that point of view.

"Bella, why are you so…scared of water?" I froze at his words.

Edward, I was sure, was an angel. He came and took me away from Mommy. Mommy was mean. Edward isn't mean. He's nice and pretty, like an angel would be. He calls me his angel. I like being his angel. Mommy said that I didn't belong to anybody and I de…de..des…I think the word she said was destroyed her life. Mommy wasn't nice.

I guess since Edward is an angel he should know what my Mommy did. She did lots of mean things. Water was her favorite thing to be mean with.

"Mommy wanted to go out for lunch. She took me to a place she called…a… water ball?"

"Water fall?" my Edward asked. Because that's who he was. Mine, nobody else's. My best friend, all mine. I wanted to smile, but then I remembered we were talking about water. I didn't smile.

I nodded, "Yeah that's it. Water was coming down from the sky fast! It was loud. So loud…"

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_**Isabella! I want out of this house! You're coming with me! Where are you! Come out now, Isabella!" Mommy sounded mad. She'd been drinking the icky stuff from the bottle again. I was hiding under my bed, with my red ball.**_

"_**Isabella! I mean it! Come out now! Isabella!" I didn't want to go see Mommy. Mommy was mean.**_

_**Mommy didn't sound mad anymore, "Isabella, darling. Don't you want lunch with your Mommy? I know a very good place…to eat." I came out from under my bed. Mommy was in the room with the couch, and lots of icky bottles.**_

"_**Oh, there you are Isabella. Come on!" Mommy grabbed my arm, and began to drag me through the door. Mommy was hurting my arm again. She threw me in the back of the car.**_

"_**Isabella! We're going to see a water fall." Mommy said. I wanted to know what a waterfall was, but that would be breaking the rule number one. No asking Mommy questions. That was an easy rule to follow. I didn't like talking to Mommy.**_

_**Mommy stopped the car. She pulled me out of the car, and dragged me to this big swimming pool. Were we going swimming? Mommy hasn't taught me to swim yet. The pool was really loud, it hurt my ears. I clapped my hands over my ears. There was water falling from the sky into the pool. It looked like swimming here could be fun.**_

"_**Isabella would you like to go swimming today?" I nodded my head yes. I've always wanted to go swimming, "Isabella, I'm going to have you jump okay? It's a much faster way of getting used to the water. So stand in the spot right here, and when I count to three jump." Mommy set me in a spot right next to the big pool. Why couldn't I see the bottom?**_

"_**Mommy…where is…AHHHH!" I screamed as I felt somebody push me into the pool. Mommy pushed me, she said she'd let me jump. Icy cold water surrounded my head. I couldn't get any air. I knew I had to keep my mouth closed, but how was I going to get air? My chest and throat hurt. I felt something grab the back of my shirt. I began to kick against the thing. Suddenly I was out of the water and breathing air again. I coughed the icky water up.**_

_**Mommy was standing by the edge, "Isabella! Oh thank you! Thank you! Oh my baby girl! You're okay!"**_

"_**Miss you'd do well to watch your kids from now on. I don't think we want a little girl drowning in our little water fall here." A giant man said, he was wet too. Did he pull me out of the water? The man had long black hair, and he had a funny color of skin. Almost like a brown, but a light brown color. I wanted to see if I had a crayon the color of his skin. His eyes were black.**_

"_**May I know the name of the man who saved my daughter?" Mommy asked, twirling her hair. Why was Mommy doing that?**_

"_**Miss, my name is Jacob Black **_(Authors Note: Yes I know, and yes he's coming later on in the story, but this is NOT a Jacob/Bella story.)_**."**_

"_**Why thank you, Jacob Black. My name's Renee. This is my daughter Isabella."**_

"_**Sounds like French names," Jacob said.**_

"_**My parents are from France." Renee said, smiling. I tugged on Mommy's hand.**_

"_**Mommy, I want to go home. Thanks for pulling me out Mister."**_

"_**Not a problem little girl."**_

"_**Let's go Isabella," Mommy grabbed my arm, but didn't pull. The man, Jacob, was still watching.**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS!**_

"Mommy was really mad, when we got home," I said nodding. Edward looked really mad. I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Edward kept murmuring. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me. He was rocking me back and forth. I was getting kind of tired actually. I felt my eyes drift close, and I fell asleep.

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!**

I wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her up, and tear her to shreds. How dare _she_ harm my Bella. How dare she push my angel into the water. How could she do that to he own daughter. With the intent to kill her. I was rocking Bella back and forth on my lap. It took me a moment to realize Bella was fast asleep. I began to plot my revenge on her mother.


	6. Five Years Later

_Hey guys sorry I haven't written for a while. I had finals, four papers due, dances, work, and a whole lot of going on. I have no intention of quitting this story. So here's the next chapter and hope ya'll like it. OH and there is a surprise character in it for you! Now OOOOOONNNNNNNNN with the show!_

_So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

Chapter Six: Five Years Later.

Five years. Five years have passed since my Bella has come into my existence. I decided to stay with the Cullen's longer than I originally thought I would. It benefited my Bella. I knew I could protect her on my own; but other vampires wouldn't know that. They wouldn't know that I was the creator of vampires…I wanted it kept that way. It kept hidden that the creator of vampires had a mate. A mate meant weakness, and weakness would not be tolerated. I would keep her hidden for four more years until I change.

Renee Higgonbottom was a problem. She hadn't felt my wrath yet. I was meticulously planning my revenge on her. I wanted her to know exactly who was hurting her. Me. I wanted her to know why. For my Bella. I wasn't a patient vampire by nature, but this was different. I was haunting Renee.

I had looked into Renee's past as soon as my Bella told me what I now refer to as the Water Incident. Renee had a lot of things on her criminal record. But it all started a few years before I met my angel. Drug and alcohol abuse, stealing, public disturbance, assault, and a list of other things. What surprised me was that Renee had seen a psychiatrist before hand. I found that record too. Renee was seeing the doctor for a bad divorce between her and her husband Charles Swan.

Charles Swan was Bella's father. He lived in Port Angeles now. He looked for my angel in Arizona because Renee told him she was going to live with her mother. Renee lied. She was living in Seattle with a boyfriend and her daughter. Charles was devastated when he couldn't find his daughter. Though it's been twelve years Charles had not given up hope completely, though it has greatly diminished. I was debating letting Bella see him. She called Carlisle dad, and Esme Mom, now. Her human memories of Renee had faded but the emotion still lived on in her. She was still scared of water.

My Bella had changed over the five years she had been here. Her hair was now curly and shiny, down to her knees. She grew taller, and her eyes sparkled. She became her own person. She didn't like shopping, she was clumsy, and I was forever spending my days catching her. She cooked amazingly; well it looked amazing, though I couldn't really enjoy the taste because I was a vampire.

She was a bit of a clean freak, and had an addiction to books. Classics really, I was thrilled. She loved listening to the Piano, and I played for her often. She was fluent in Spanish, and stumbled over a few words in Italian. We had added German to her foreign languages. She loved English; she was advanced in that, but loathed math and science. Emmett loved teaching her P.E. because she was so clumsy. After he admitted that in his head I wanted to rip his head off. I didn't want to upset Bella. She had found a place for each of the Cullens in her heart. I wasn't going to break her heart by hurting Emmett. As much as he deserved it.

Jasper's control, after our talk, was impeccable. He kept his distance, but he still adored Bella. I had yet to find a person who didn't love her. Granted she wasn't around people much, we kept her inside to often. Away from people in case someone looked for her. Sure we let her out, just in not crowded places, in places like the remote outdoors most often. It didn't work to well because my angel was clumsy, but I loved catching her.

Rosalie, I thought wouldn't be that much of a problem. I was wrong. Rosalie constantly was annoying me that Bella should be out in society, among people. That she would grow up anti-social. Rosalie was wrong. Sure Bella didn't talk to people, but she was friendly. I ignored Rosalie a lot.

Alice was still my favorite Cullen. She became Bella's second best friend. I was her first. I would always be her first. However, I was not good with girly things, Alice was. Alice talked with my Bella "privately". I heard every word. I knew when Alice gave Bella "the talk" when Bella got her period. I knew when my Bella got a crush on me. I was smug for days after that conversation.

Currently my angel was sitting in the study reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the fifteenth time. She had come across the book last month and fell in love with it. The book was getting worn and still Bella refused to let it leaver her room without her. I found it endearing.

I walked into the study and smiled. Bella was sitting on the couch, a blue blanket covering her, curled into a little ball, reading the book. "Bella, I have to go to the grocery store. Would you like to go along?"

Bella smiled at me and agreed. I knew she would go. She would always go, with me at least. I still wouldn't let Bella eat sweets. Sweets led to cavities, and stomach problems. I refused to let Bella get cavities and stomach problems over something so trivial, if at all.

Forks grocery store was small, yet fairly stocked with "good" food for Bella. Bella didn't like vegetables, but absolutely loved fruit. There was always fresh fruit in the house. Generally apples and grapes because they were Bella's favorite.

I was surprised, but not really interested when I saw a new man in the grocery store. I hadn't thought anyone was coming to town. It was rare when someone does. This man had a mop of brown, curly hair, and the cashier called him Charlie. This was Bella's father. I listened in to hear what he was thinking.

_** Why did I come back here? At least I'm not in the same house anymore. How could Renee take my baby girl away from me? How could Renee just **_**lose**_** our baby girl? My baby Bella. I guess Bella isn't a so much of a baby anymore. Twelve years. Twelve years since I've seen my baby girl. I miss her. I hope that vile man that took her is at least keeping her safe. Who would just **_**take**_** a child?**_

I almost laughed out loud. Many people would just take a child. I however, was not a person, and I was keeping my Bella safe. The idea that the person who created Bella was hurting hurt me to some extent. If not for this man and his failed marriage I would not have my angel. I knew I would have to tell him where Bella was. _**(Authors Note: I ALMOST stopped here)**_

"Bella, my darling, why don't you go get some fresh fruit? You know where it is. I rested my hand on Bella's shoulder. I saw the man wince at Bella's name. I dove back into his mind. _**Must be new people in this town. Have a little girl named Bella, that's gonna be hard though. Damn, Renee, how could you take my daughter? If it weren't for Billy I never would have come back.**_

__"Excuse me, sir, but I've never seen you in town before. Are you new here?" I asked.

"Am I knew here? No. But you are." _**At least the kids polite**_. Charles thought. I wanted to grimace at his use of kid.

"Guess you could call it that. The names Charles Swan, but everyone calls me Charlie. I used to be the Chief of Police of this little town, 'til I moved anyways. Are you new?"

"No, I've been here with my…family for roughly five years. I'm Edward…Cullen," I didn't hold my hand out for him to shake.

"Whose your family?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, and Isabella Cullen," I lied. I was still inside his head. _**Isabella, huh, I wonder how old she is. My Bella would be twelve last September. I wonder if she's ever celebrated a birthday. Lord knows Renee would have forgotten.**_

"Edward, I have the fruit," my angel came back holding a bag of apples in one and hand and a bag of bananas in the other.

"Thank you, Bella. This is Mr. Swan. He was the Chief of Police," I rested my hand on top of Bella's head.

She looked into his eyes, "Hello, I'm Isabella. Everyone calls me Bella though." Charles thoughts weren't that articulate _**b…b…b…brown eyes. B…b…b…rown hair. B…b…b…ella?**_

__"Wha…h….huh?" Real articulate Mr. Swan, I thought sarcastically.

"Mr. Swan if you'll accompany Isabella and I to out home, I'll be sure to answer all of your questions."

"What questions? Edward?" My Bella asked.

"Bella, did you buy the fruit?"

"Yes, Edward." Ahhh my little angel.

"This way please. There is my car." I pointed to the silver Volvo I'd taken a liking to, "You can follow us."

_Review please! How did you like me putting Charlie in there?_


	7. Charlie Swan

_Authors Note: Hey all! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever. I've been so busy! So I am still writing this story, and I want to take the time to say thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed, favorite me and my story, so far. Thanks everybody! Now everyone here knows the drill. I own nothing but this plot, and everything else belongs to any and all original owners. Thank you now OOOONNNNN with the show!_

_So the full summary wouldn't fit; so here's the full one: Edward Cullen has been wandering the world for over a millennium, with his coven of vampires. Edward has a secret though-he's the creator of all vampires. He's cold, ruthless, and nobody can stop him. Until he stumbles upon a little human girl with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With one look into her eyes, she has him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knows why-she is his mate._

Chapter Seven: Charlie Swan.

I drove to the Cullen's household following the speed limit. My angel was softly humming Clair De Lune by Debussy to herself while looking outside. I glanced in the mirror to see Charlie Swan following me in a rusted, beat up, old, red truck.

Charlie knew that my Bella was his daughter; he could tell from first glance. It was quite remarkable how much she looked like him. Now how to convince him that though she is his daughter that she belongs with me, and I suppose by extension the Cullen "family". I refuse to have her separated from me. I don't want that, and I refuse to let that happen. My angel belongs with me, she will stay with me.

I suppose I could say that she has no idea who he is. I could use a little mind control, however I don't like using it when unnecessary, I would rather him come to it on his own. I like the idea of saying that she has no idea who he is. That she had no idea she even had a father, so it would be ludicrous to take a child away from the only home they've known.

"Edward who was that man?" my sweet darling little angel asked. I gave a quick glance to her as I turned up the drive to the Cullen house.

"He's a good man, Bella. He just wants to get to know you. His name is Charles Swan, you should address him by Mr. Swan or sir when he introduces himself." I reminded her of her manners.

"Of course, Edward, but why would he want to get to know me?" I gave a sort of grimace at her question. Of course my Bella would ask the only question I didn't want to her to ask. I didn't want to lie to her, and I didn't want her to know the truth quite yet. At least not the full truth, I didn't want her to be fully angry at me.

I decided to distract her instead of answering her directly, "Who wouldn't want to get to know you, little one? You are absolutely amazing! Now, how about when we get home you practice your piano? Practice makes perfect you know." I teased.

"Okay. I think I'm getting better at playing Clair De Lune! I've practically mastered it!" She gushed, and I smiled.

"Now, now, what have we said about getting a big head?" I teased.

"That it's wrong, and I shouldn't gloat, mainly because you're better." I smiled at the compliment.

"Exactly," I pulled the car to a stop in front of the house, "now go put the groceries away and find Esme."

"Yes, Edward!" Bella ran and did as I told her to. I turned to see Charlie getting out of his truck; I waited for him to come to me.

"Edward. What am I doing here?" I raised my eyebrows, he was being extraordinarily rude. Though given the circumstances I could forgive him.

"You are here for answers, correct?"

"Well…yes…but—"

I interrupted him, "No, buts, you will get your answers, and then you will leave. Follow me." I turned and walked at a human pace back to the house.

_**(Authors Note: Remember Edward is the creator of vampires and has more than one gift. Here he can tell someone something through their mind without having another person here them.) **_As I entered the house I called out to Carlisle and Esme in a mental voice _Carlisle. Esme. Charles Swan is here, he is Isabella's father. When I call for you, you need to come and remain calm. He may try to take Isabella away. That will __**not**__ happen. See you shortly._

I heard Charlie behind me, "Edward, I think I should discuss whatever it is I am here to talk about with your parents." I let out a small growl, too soft for Charlie to hear, I would be present for this conversation.

I turned to him, "Charlie you will get your answers, however you will get them from me. My "parents" may be present for this conversation," in a louder voice I said, "Esme, Carlisle could you come here for a moment." Esme and Carlisle walked into the hallway looking as calm as ever. I nodded towards the den, where we would be having the conversation. In the den were hundreds of pictures of the "family", mainly of my Bella. I'm hoping Charlie will come to his own conclusion that my darling is happy here, and that it would be a bad idea for her to be taken from us. We sat on the couches, Esme and Carlisle taking the loveseat, Charlie taking the armchair, and me by myself on the couch.

"Charlie these are my...parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle, Esme, this is Charles Swan."

"How do you do Mr. Swan?" Esme, ever the polite one and all Carlisle did was nod pleasantly.

"Well alright up until the fact that I saw my daughter in the grocery store with your son." Charlie hissed. Oh, so he's getting to the point, I do so enjoy that. I glanced at Esme and Carlisle, they didn't even look fazed. Good.

"What questions do you have Mr. Swan?" Carlisle asked.

"What! What questions! What questions do I! What questions do you think I have!" ah righteous indignation. He needs to control his temper. I tuned into his thoughts. _**What thoughts does he think I have! My daughter that has been missing for who knows how long has been living with these…these…these kidnappers for who knows how long! I want my daughter back where she belongs!**_

__It was my turn, "Mr. Swan I think I should answer that. Five years ago I found Bella out in front of her house, to thin, hungry, and badly neglected. Her mother Renee Higgonbottom came outside as soon as she saw me talking to Bella. In a nut shell she admitted she was a bad mother and that she wanted Bella to go to a good foster home. Social services came and my family took her in. She has been here ever since. Bella has no memory of ever living with Renee, thank god, and she has been told she doesn't have a father."

I tuned into his thoughts once again._** Renee. Of course this was all Renee's fault. If only she had just called me! It's not like she didn't know where I lived. Of course, she probably didn't remember where I lived or my phone number, but still! If she knew she couldn't handle Bella then she should have let me raise Bella instead. Now I'll have to tell this nice family that they can't keep Bella. That Bella belongs with her birth family, well the only decent birth family she has left. Me.**_ I softly growled at Charlie's thoughts. There was not a force on this Earth that would take my angel away from me, and if this man thought he could then he was sadly mistaken because that just wasn't going to happen.

Charlie began to speak, "Now I know, Bella probably thinks the world of you. Judging by these pictures, she sure does love it here. However, Bella needs to be with family, and sees how I'm her only birth family left, that'd be me. 'sides I've a lot of years to make up for. Twelve years to make up for, and I can't do that living here." I almost grinned at his words. Charlie doesn't yet know it, but he just gave me the opening I needed.

"Charlie that just can't happen, and you said it yourself. Bella needs to be with family, and we're her family now. Bella has a lot of heart, and I'm sure she won't hesitate to let you in, but don't take her away from us. She calls Carlisle dad, and Esme mom. What is she going to think when you waltz in and say I'm your father you are coming with me," I held up my hand to halt the flow of protests before Charlie could say a word, "Now I know you probably won't say it exactly like that, but won't that be the gist of it? Bella has a nice stable home here, and I'm not saying that you home wouldn't be stable enough for her, but she doesn't know you. Whether you are her father by blood or not. Carlisle has been the one to put band aids on her scraped knees when she fell of her bike. Esme has been the one to play with her, and teach her. Mr. Swan, we've known Bella for five years, and you don't really know her at all."

Charlie was turning purple by the time I was finished, "Then how do you propose I get to know my daughter?"

"Visit of course, learn from her, but don't take her away from the only family she truly remembers. I promise you, Mr. Swan, if you do that she'll only resent you for the rest of your life."

Charlie slowly returned to his natural color, "Yes, yes I do suppose your right."

I nodded approvingly, "Yes, now how about you meet your daughter Charlie."

I called Bella in, "Bella could you come in here for a few minutes there's someone I want you to meet."

Bella darted in, "Who is it, Edward?"

I stood up and held my hand out to her, when she grabbed it, with my other hand I motioned to Charlie, "Bella this is Charles Swan. Mr. Swan, this is Bella."

_Authors Note: How was that? Was it up to par? Review, review! I love hearing feedback! And I promise it won't be as long next time._


	8. Meeting Bella Cullen

_I'M SO SO SO SORRY! My computer crashed a long while ago, completely fizzled out so much that a computer techie said it would be easier and cheaper to get a new one. I had to wait another few months to get a new computer. Then I didn't have a word processing document on it, I still don't, but I decided to look to see if I could type up the story online on the fanfiction site. I could! Yay! So I'm updating now, and I'm continuing writing the story. I want to take the time to say thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed, favorite me and my story, so far. I also want to thank the people who have stuck with the story up until this point. Thanks everybody! I own nothing but the plot line, and all rights belong to any original owners. Now on with the show._

**Chapter Eight: Meeting Bella Cullen.**

**Bella POV**

I effortlessly practised playing Clair De Lune. One of these days I would beat Edward at the piano. I could just ask him, he would let me, but that would be no fun at all. Edward's keeping secrets from me and I don't like it. He's never done that before, and I'm sure I don't like it. That's what made Edward great, is that he doesn't keep secrets from me because he loves me most in the whole world. Edward won't tell me who that man is though, the one he was talking to in the store. The big man with funny hair on his face. None of the other Cullens have that on their face. But the Cullens don't change like me. I keep getting bigger and bigger, and they stay the same. I asked Rose once, and she said that once I reach a certain age I'll stay the same too. I'm so excited, because then I'll be old enough for Edward.

Edward who was still keeping secrets from me. I pouted. Mom says it's not ladylike to pout, and I shouldn't do it. Edward doesn't like it either. He says I look sad when I pout, and it makes him upset. Edward shouldn't be upset, he seems to nice to be upset. Except when Emmett does something funny. Edward says it's stupid, and then shows Emmett "brotherly love". I think it's code for something. Dad just smiles at me when that happens and says it's how brother's act with each other. I'm still not sure.  
I sat on the piano bench waiting for Edward to come get me, I usually don't have to wait at all. He's waiting right outside the door for me to finish, but maybe he's talking to that man again. The man that's making Edward keep secrets from me. Edward whose my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Edward shouldn't keep secrets from me. That's not what bestest friends do. I wouldn't dream about keeping something from Edward.

"Bella could you come in here for a few minutes there's someone I want you to meet," I heard Edward call for me.

Maybe he wants me to meet the man from the store. I got excited and ran into the living room, "Who is it Edward?"

I took Edward's offered hand, and he waved at the the man from the store, "Bella this is Charles Swan. Mr. Swan, this is Bella."

**Charlie POV**

All I wanted when I went to the grocery store was to buy some frozen dinners, maybe talk a little with the cashier. I didn't expect I'd be meeting my baby girl again for the first time in twelve years. She looks all grown up now, a far cry from the crying baby Renee and I took home. Long brown hair, big brown eyes. Her eyes, which are a carbon copy of my own. All these indicators which scream she's my child. Whereas walking into the Cullen's home, screams she's theirs. All the pictures on the wall, with all these people I'd never even heard of. Edward's right, she belongs with the Cullens.

Though I'd still have the new Chief of Police here in Forks check these Cullen people, not that I won't be doing some researching myself. They seem a little strange. Why would Edward Cullen, a boy, be speaking _for_ Esme and Carlisle. It makes no kind of sense.

"Yes, now how about you meet your daughter Charlie," I gave a weak little nod, "Bella could you come in here a few minutes there's someone I want you to meet."

I heard Bella reply, "Who is it, Edward?" I took a deep breath.

Edward held out his hand which Bella immediately took, "Bella this is Charles Swan. Mr. Swan this is Bella."

I smiled at her all friendly like, and she gave a smile and said, "Hello Mr. Swan I'm Bella."

"Why hello there Bella, my name is Charles Swan. You can call me Charlie."

"Okay Mr. Charlie."

"If you'll follow me into the sitting room, we'll leave you two to talk privately," Mrs. Cullen said.

Esme Cullen led us down a hall into a wide open room. There was a couch, a couple of chairs, a piano, and a bookshelf filled with books. Bella sat in the chair, and I sat in the couch beside her. Esme left the room, and I was suddenly alone with Bella. All I wanted to do was snatch her up and take her home with me where I wanted her to be. I knew though, that she belonged here, with the Cullen's just by looking at the pictures on the wall.

"So Bella tell me about yourself," I said finally. I've spent twelve years picturing this moment. That was the best I could come up with. I was so disappointed in myself.

"Well, I'm twelve years old. I play piano, and I'm homeschooled. My favorite color is...bronze I think. It's the color of a shiny penny. I like playing video games with Emmett, but I don't like shopping. Reading's my favorite thing to do, and I'm advanced for my age."

Over the course of the hour I learned a lot of things about Bella, things that probably would have changed had she been raised by Renee or I. I don't want this to turn into a civil case, a he said she said type of thing. Bella needs stability and I can see that the Cullens provide that, along with a multitude of other things. The most important thing about I learned about Bella, was that she loved the Cullen. I wasn't going to force her to come with me. I would just have to come and visit her. With that last thought I smiled, and said my goodbyes to my daughter and the rest of the Cullen family.

**EPOV**  
I was ecstatic. I didn't have to force Charlie's mind to choose not to have a civil case. My angel was staying with me, like I've always known she would be.

_Author's Note: How's that? I feel like my writing skills are a little rusty. Please read and review._


	9. Time Passed

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So It's been a little while, but I hope you haven't forgotten me quite yet. I want you to know now that I do have the plan for the story in my head, but I'm having problems trying to string words together, and I think today is the first day that I haven't had some serious writer blocks. I want to take the time, like always, to thank the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story, and I want to thank the people who have followed and favorited me as an author. I know it can't be easy trying to keep up with my long, and way overdue updates. So thank you. Now I know how itchy you've all been for Bella to grow up a little. Maybe open her eyes. All I have to say is this, what people don't want to see isn't there. Bella doesn't want to believe Edward would lie to her, or be sarcastic with her, so she believes him when he says he's "showing brotherly love". However it gets harder to ignore as she gets older, so bear with me. This story is like my baby and I want the characters to grow and develop into their own personalities. Even Edward. That's my little hint for what is to come, though no more. I own nothing but the plot line, and all rights belong to any original owners. _

_P.S. WARNING THERE IS A BIT OF A CRAZY SCENE WHEN THE WORDS RENEE HIGGINBOTHAM SHOW UP YOU MAY SKIP THAT PARAGRAPH IF YOU ARE PARTIAL TO PARTIAL VIOLENCE, CRUELTY, AND DEATH. IT WILL ONLY BE ONE PARAGRAPH YOU CAN GO ON READING AFTER THAT. THERE WILL BE NO MORE MENTION OF THE CRAZY SCENE AFTER._****

Chapter Nine: Time Passed

EPOV

I watched as Bella practised her sign language. It was another language I'd added to the others she already knew. It was only the American Sign Language, but nothing would keep my darling from learning anything there was to learn. Bella had grown up so fast. It was hard to believe she was already fifteen years old. It was so hard to wait just one more year for her.  
My plan had changed somewhat. I wanted time to get to know Bella, on a more romantic level before I changed her. I would change her when she became eighteen. The day she turned eighteen. I would start to court her when she turned sixteen. It would only be a year under my physical self, although thousands under my actual age.

Bella was acting out more and more lately, and it surprised me so. When I asked Esme to talk to her, I felt Bella would be more accepting if her mother talked to her about it, Esme very nearly laughed at me. She told me that Bella was growing up, that acting out was a part of growing up. I wasn't sure how I liked that.

I liked that Bella was growing up, but she was doubting my words. Which, admittedly, were more to protect her in some form than for really any truth or lie. Like with Emmett, she rolled her eyes whenever I told her I was showing him brotherly love. I would reprimand her for it but she would just roll her eyes some more. It's come down to it, that I've almost accepted it. It's a part of Bella, and it shows she's maturing by doubting my word. At the same time, however, she is intolerable because she's doubting my word. I would do nothing but if it keeps I may blow a fuse. But I can't hurt her. Never her.

Jasper's been good as his word all those years ago about not hurting Bella. I've been true to mine about not harming Alice. It's all worked out so far, and I couldn't be more pleased. Rosalie, however, is pissing me off. I don't know how many times I yell at her, threaten Emmett, or make her blind for a few hours she won't shut up about my angel. Bella needs to be out in a world with humans Edward. Edward you can't be serious about changing her! She's human she needs to stay that way! Jeezus Edward, what is wrong with you? Is all I hear from her. She's cooled off though since I ripped off Emmett's head for one of her remarks. Next time I told her I'd rip off her favorite appendage, she could take from that what she will, and send it to Alaska for the Denali clan to find. I haven't heard a word from her since.

After Bella gets out of her newborn stage after I turn her I'm going to have to take her somewhere far away from the Cullen's. They've become a little too complacent with me for my taste, and they need to know that is not acceptable. Bella will just have to call them, it'll be our honeymoon time, I suppose. After that we'll move relatively close to them, perhaps a state or two away and Bella could visit them whenever without my having to deal with them.

Charlie Swan was a permanent fixture in our lives now since he wouldn't be without Bella. Every so often I'd catch him wanting to take her home with him, but then he'd stop and realize the Cullen's and I were her family. I didn't even have to prompt him. Charlie had gotten his life back in Forks. He'd become a Deputy Police Officer, not Chief since the current Chief of Police was still in charge. He'd come over every Friday for dinner with Bella. We would pretend we'd already eaten, and left Mr. Swan to the allusion that he was alone with his daughter. He seemed to enjoy that, and Bella had taken to calling him Uncle Charlie. It was as close to family as he would ever get to her.

Charlie Swan seemed to realize after seeing Bella again that he needed to move on. He met a woman named Sue Clearwater three months after Bella and his first meeting. She was a widow of four years, and apparently made Mr. Swan happy, which made Bella happy. A year after dating each other they got married, and the new Mrs. Swan is currently two month's pregnant.

Renee Higginbotham is still a sore spot for me, and I start to see red anytime I think about her. I'd taken to haunting her with her past. Images of Bella would appear in and out of her house. Pictures of Charlie and his new family life would find themselves randomly attached to her mirror, or in a picture frame on her dresser. After she would scream and leave the room I would sweep in and clean the room as if there was nothing wrong. Ms. Higginbotham is now in a mental hospital where I routinely visit her every night, while I make myself invisible, at one in the morning whispering that she was a horrible person in her ear while she screamed like a crazy person. She eventually got so scared she put herself into a coma. She's been that way for four months. I'm expecting Charlie to tell the hospital "put her out of her misery" any day now. Until then I continue whispering into her ear.

Bella's growing up, and I can't wait until she's eighteen. Ready to be changed, and ready to be mine.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you think? I want to know what you think about the scene with Renee. Do you think that was a satisfying end for what she did to Bella and Charlie? I still think I'm a bit rusty but this chapter is better than the last I feel..._


End file.
